


097℃

by paracetamol407



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fahrenheit 451 AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/pseuds/paracetamol407
Summary: 一个非典型的华氏451 AU





	097℃

**Author's Note:**

> 97℃是造纸程序中纸张干燥的温度（不一定准）。《华氏451》里有一段耳机对话的部分让我想到剧中César和Eduardo打电话的剧情，于是尝试了一下这个AU，机械猎犬相关的设定来自原著。

自从被视为属于过去的不光彩遗迹之后，纪念广场的钟声就再也没有响过。  
那些关于它由来的书也都在消防员的火中消失得一干二净，毕竟现在每家的电视墙上都有数字显示时间，谁还会需要一座无用的、会发出令人厌烦响声的钟呢？纪念广场有几次被用来作为集中焚书的地点，那座钟的下方隐隐约约透着些被烟熏过的焦黑，似乎是历史留下的唯一值得诉说的痕迹。  
穿着黑色外套的年轻人从广场里疾步而过，习惯性地抬头看了一眼时钟，很快又低头走远，仿佛一个与旧日回忆匆匆擦肩而过幽灵。他走到消防站对面的房子的角落，在确认四周一切安全后，往耳朵里塞了一只海螺式收音耳机，那边很快传来一个声音：“爱德华多，你现在已经到消防站外了吗？”  
“是的，”他调整了一下耳机，试图把它藏得更好些，“塞萨尔，我再过一分钟就准备进入消防站的总控制室。”

这依旧是那个“消防员的职责是放火”的烧书年代，只不过他们的人数正在慢慢减少，取而代之的是越来越多的机械猎犬，一个人身上的氨基酸、脂肪和碱性物质都会被记录在大档案中，它们的记忆库里有每个人身上的化学平衡和比率，只要他们的名字被丢进起诉箱，机械猎犬就可以轻易地抓住那些藏书的人。  
消防站似乎已经注意到了那些逃离城市作为书而存在的人，据说他们正准备建立一个新的记忆库，排查出那些人的档案，以便于机械猎犬可以第一时间抓住他们。

塞萨尔放慢了呼吸，仔细听着耳机里传来的声响，当他留下这一套海螺式收音耳机时，没想到有一天居然真的能派上用场，现在他需要远程帮助爱德华多进入消防站的档案数据中心，安装一个程序，从而避免那些人被找到。  
“总控制室的档案数据中心里可能会有信号干扰之类的装置，你可能会有一段时间听不到我的声音。”室外的风声和杂音都消失了，爱德华多的声音一下子清晰起来，应该已经来到了室内：“那我们待会儿再联系。”一阵开门的声音之后，耳机里安静下来。

塞萨尔曾经一直以为爱德华多是一本专业类的书籍，以至于当他真正和爱德华多聊起这个话题，得知他是一本长篇小说时，感到了惊讶。  
“我的故乡很温暖，小时候我最大的愿望之一是能看一场真正的雪。”爱德华多曾经说过他选择成为一本书的原因，“后来他们告诉我，如果烧的书足够多，那些灰烬飘向空中样子就和下雪一样。”那个年轻人摇了摇头：“那是个再糟糕不过的谎言，灰烬是通过毁灭书籍而产生的，怎么会像雪？”  
“后来我在一本书里看到关于下雪的描述，那个时候我突然明白，我也许不一定有机会能见到雪，但我不能再看着这些灰烬了。”

如今，那个决定逃离的年轻人却再次回到了这里。塞萨尔还记得他当时提出由自己去消防站完成这个任务：“我以前是个室内设计师。”他对大家的惊讶并未表现出过多的意外，“后来的房子都是一个样：客厅，卧室，厨房，反正他们有了电视墙，室内设计成什么样又怎么会在意呢？也就不再需要什么室内设计师。”  
“我以前研究过消防站的整体规划和设计，对他们的内部结构还算了解。如果要去总控制室安装这个程序，我想我是最适合的人。”

“塞萨尔，”电流声有些嘈杂，但爱德华多的声音还是顺着耳机线路传了过来，“他们的确给机械猎犬建立了新的记忆库，准备以此追踪我们所有人。我现在开始安装程序，为了保证线路隐蔽，我现在关闭一段时间的通讯。”  
他的声音冷静得令人无法置疑，塞萨尔回忆起他们准备这次行动之前，爱德华多也曾用这样的语气对他说：“为了避免他们能追踪到我们的通讯线路，我们不能一直保持通话，我会在安装程序前和结束之后和你联系。塞萨尔，你的线路对大家来说很重要，不能被消防站发现。”

爱德华多•桑多瓦尔，他似乎总是这样，拥有一个反抗者所能有的全部热忱和一个行动派的绝对冷静和理智。塞萨尔很清楚地知道他们之间有很多不同，但他更清楚他们相同的部分，那些本该被付之一炬的书页将他们从那些火焰中拯救出来，现在该是他们去拯救其他人了。  
爱德华多之前说他知道城市里很多消防站的位置，“我也想过去毁掉这些地方，但后来我明白，这世界上从来不缺少拿着火柴的人。[1] 塞萨尔，我们也许永远无法熄灭所有的火，但我们至少可以救出那些书。”  
塞萨尔还记得第一次和爱德华多交谈的场景，他刚和身边的人说完话，那个蓝色眼睛的年轻人正巧走到他身边，说出了他的书中的开头：“何谓反抗者？一个说‘不’的人。然而，他虽然拒绝，却并不放弃：他也是从—开始行动就说‘是’的人。[2]”  
那个年轻人，和他一样也有过妥协与犹豫不决，也和他一样保留了心中的坚持和决心。

“塞萨尔，”原本安静的耳机里重又响起一阵电流声，爱德华多的声音再次传了过来：“你需要多久能销毁掉我这条线路的痕迹？”  
“你说什么？”  
信号的干扰使他的声音有些失真，但他说的话还是准确无误地传了过来：“我被困在这里了，他们也许就要发现我了，不能让他们追踪到这条线路。”  
“爱德华多……”  
“抱歉，塞萨尔，”那似乎是一个叹息，但很快被电流的声响抹去了，“我擅自行动了，程序安装完成之后我去了他们的情报处理室，在那里也安装了一个程序，我必须结束所有起诉箱的存在。[3]”

爱德华多十六岁那一年，政府宣布了一项新政策：启用起诉箱这个设备。起初，那个红色的箱子看上去和信箱并没有什么两样，似乎没有人在意它的真正用途——直到火警声响起的夜晚来临前，爱德华多甚至也是这么想的。  
街对面那幢房子收到了来自某个起诉箱的举报，那所房子里藏了太多书了，消防员只象征性地在空地上烧了一部分。那是爱德华多第一次看到他们烧书，铁架上升起巨大的火焰，书页渐渐卷边发黑，变成一堆灰烬。  
后来消防员开始烧那幢房子，木质结构的夹层里藏着许多书，此刻随着火的热气飞向天空，像一只只垂死挣扎的鸟，而这些有着翅膀的生物的主人，也是这所房屋的拥有者，却拒绝离开这里，他站在阳台上，手里挥着一本书，对着下面的消防员们大声读着：“我公开地把心灵献给严酷痛苦的大地，往往在神圣的夜晚许诺要忠贞地爱它，至死不渝，承受其命定的沉重负担，一无所惧，决不蔑视它的任何一个谜。这样一种致死的纽带把我和它联结在一起。”[4]  
那个人念完，对着他们说：“听着，你们可以烧掉我的书和房子，但有些东西你们永远也烧不掉。”说完转身走进房间的大火中。

爱德华多知道，从那一刻起，他再也不愿看见任何烧书的画面了，火焰无法全部被熄灭，但他至少可以阻止因为起诉箱而被点燃的火焰。  
其实他比塞萨尔想象中要更早见到他，当爱德华多第一次来到那条蒸汽机铁路线上，他听到了许多声音，它们来自那些选择成为书的人。那些低语声，那些背诵声，它们也来自不同的书，文字化为声音与记忆，等待被重建为书的那一天。  
也正是在那个时候，他第二次听见了那段诗，他顺着声音找到了塞萨尔，也找到了那本让他决定去熄灭那些火焰的书。

“爱德华多，听我说，现在从那里出来还来得及，不要关闭线路，我来帮你设计路线。”  
“塞萨尔，我知道你要说什么，‘我们携带的是世界上最宝贵的秘密，这就是我们为什么如此慎重地活下来的原因’[5]但我愿意牺牲自己来确保更多的人和更多的书不被烧毁。”  
“你的线路不能被发现，这个任务必须完成。我们拯救的不仅是人，还有那些书。我没有烧掉我的书[6]，它就藏在放收音耳机的地方。”  
“塞萨尔，”他的声音中意外地露出一丝不合时宜温柔的笑意：“我现在突然想起我在还没逃走前偷偷看过的一本小说里的台词，那句话是这样说的——”  
“我们是一部没有结局的小说，彼此都看着对方，要完成各自的使命。”

耳机里传来的声音有些模糊不清还带着杂音，塞萨尔想起电视墙上曾经铺天盖地放过的一个音箱广告，他现在还记得那句“让你有最真实的声音体验”的广告语，但此时此刻在这条有着杂音的耳机线路里，他却感受到了从未有过的真实。

“时间不多了，我想我要关掉耳机了。”  
塞萨尔下意识地屏住呼吸，他几乎能听见自己的心跳声。  
“不用道别”  
电流的声音逐渐减弱。  
“只要有人看到我救下的书，我就一直都存在”  
他的手已经放在耳边。  
“我还记得你的书前页上的那段诗，我后来找到了原文”  
塞萨尔按键的动作停了下来。  
“So knüpft ich meinen Todesbund mit ihr”[7]  
随着一阵微弱的电流声，一切归于寂静，所有声音都停止了。

 

塞萨尔•加维利亚一生见证过许多值得纪念的时刻，在那场反对烧书的漫长斗争的结尾，他终于看到了书籍被重新印刷出来的样子。那些由他们记下的每一个字，逃过了被焚毁的命运，再一次被重建在了书页上。  
塞萨尔想起爱德华多留下的那本书，封面上是一对行走在裂缝上的脚印，他在看这本书时注意到了爱德华多在两个词上做了记号。他握着刚印刷出来温暖而干燥的纸张，第一次也是最后一次明白了整个故事的结局。

 

END

 

注：  
[1]“这世界上从来不缺少拿着火柴的人”此句出自《华氏451》中作者的后记  
[2]Eduardo说的这句是César的书的开头，这本书是加缪的《反抗者》，此处用了吕永真版的翻译  
[3]起诉箱是特吕弗在《华氏451》的翻拍电影里的一个设置（我记得原著里似乎没有，如果是我记错了请轻拍），主要作用就是举报别人家里有书，然后消防员就会过去查，如果查出有书的话就烧掉  
[4]《反抗者》前页上引用的荷尔德林《恩培多克勒之死》中的诗句  
[5]电影《华氏451》中的台词  
[6]解释一下，原著里提到“我们也是焚书者。我们看完书就烧掉它，怕被人发现。”  
[7]就是前面那段诗的最后一句“这样一种致死的纽带把我和它联结在一起”

 

一些说明：  
最后耳机对话那段拙劣地模仿了一下原著里蒙塔格逃走那段的写法，真的很拙劣，对不起……这一段前面两句化用了一下原著的 “不用说晚安，这一夜我会一直陪着你” Eduardo最后说的那句小说台词(依旧)出自勒卡雷老师，这句简直Narcos110真实写照吧(。) 

 

一些（依旧可以略过的）私设和废话：  
Eduardo的书是Ray Loriga的《Rendición》，被圈出的两个词是小说正文第一个词“Nuestro”和最后一个词“victorias”，连起来的意思是“我们的胜利”  
小说里第一句话和最后一句话完整分别是这样的：  
Nuestro optimismo no está justificado, no hay señales que nos animen a pensar que algo puede mejorar.  
Y aprender a admirar otras victorias.  
大致意思（谷歌翻译了一下）是：  
“我们的乐观主义没有道理，没有迹象表明我们认为某些事情可以改善。”  
“并学会欣赏其他胜利。”

书名“Rendición”的意思是“投降”，和César那本《反抗者》的书名大概是一个不算巧合的巧合，《Rendición》的剧情非常精彩，在纸城上看过简介，去找了原著，但是我实在不会西语……希望早日有机会出中译本  
荷尔德林德语原句我真的找了好久，最后在德译本《反抗者》上找到的，以我学了大半年德语的（十八流）水平试着读了一下，其实那句德语还是比较容易念的（没人在意好吗= =

春节快乐!


End file.
